the runaway
by Caramels Chii
Summary: Aku sedang menikmati hidupku sebagai model, dan mahasiswa kedokteran yang kuliah malam. Kehidupanku yang aneh dan berliku ini menyenangkan, sampai aku mendapati diriku mabuk sendirian, dan.. aku diculik! Tapi.. kenapa?


**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Warning : mature content. AU. Flamer attentionwhore.**

Ceklik.

Ceklik.

Dengungan suara _shutter_ kamera bergema bersamaan dengan kilau _blitz_ yang membutakan mata.

Aku terdiam memandang sahabat pirangku yang tengah bergaya untuk sesi pemotretan kedua sore ini. Kornea yang sebening _sapphire_ itu berkerlap kerlip centil dengan senyumnya yang aduhai. Busana dewasanya yang cukup terbuka di beberapa bagian menambah perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang ikut bekerja dalam sesi ini. Rambut pirangnya yang lembut hasil perawatan rutin di salon terkenal itu berkilau membuat dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Aku mendengus malas. Sesiku sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu dan aku sudah rapih dengan pakaian standarku. Sebuah kaus longgar yang nyaman berwarna merah marun dengan _jeans_ pensil sewarna biru langit yang tersobek—atau disobek? Entahlah—di beberapa bagian.

Bosan menunggu sahabat pirangku ini menyelesaikan sesinya yang menurutku kelewat panjang, aku melangkah ke belakang studio—tempat favoritku untuk menyendiri—sembari mengecek tas selempang kulit yang tersampir di bahuku. Tangan kananku bergerilya mencari sekotak lintingan tembakau di dalamnya. Sedang tangan kiriku menjajal saku celana _jeans_ku dan langsung mendapatkan pemantik plastik berwarna hijau. Disusul dua detik kemudian, tangan kananku menemukan bungkusan perusak paru-paru ini. Lidahku tanpa sadar menjilat bibirku sendiri merasakan pahit karena kekurangan konsumsi benda ini, rokok.

Lintingan yang cukup mahal itu kuletakkan di bibir dan pemantik menyusul didepannya yang membakar ujungnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Segera saja kuhisap dengan cepat agar benar-benar terbakar sempurna. Rasa ini nikmat. Mataku terpejam sambil dengan terampil meletakkan dua benda yang berbeda itu pada tempatnya masing-masing. Tepat saat aku menghembuskan asap pertama, di depanku lewatlah seorang lelaki _bishounen_ berambut kecoklatan yang panjang dengan setelah kantorannya yang ber_merk_. Terlihat oleh mataku yang hanya terbuka sebelah, pria cantik itu berhenti dan menyandarkan bahu lebarnya di tembok tepat di sampingku.

"Kerja bagus hari ini, Sakura."

Suara berat pria disampingku membuatku berhenti menghisap tembakau di bibirku dan segera mengalihkan lintingan itu diantara kedua jemari kananku.

"Terimakasih Neji-san." Ucapku datar. Tanganku merogoh tasku dan mendapatkan sekotak rokok yang belum lama kuletakkan, dan segera mengambilnya dengan jemari di tangan kananku yang tersisa. "Rokok?" tawarku.

Pria bernama Neji itu menatapku sebentar, melihat tangan kananku yang terangkat untuk meletakkan lintingan yang tengah terbakar itu kembali di bibir untuk menyesapnya dan meninggalkannya disana, sementara tanganku yang lain membuka bungkusan berbentuk kotak itu dan menyodorkan kembali kepadanya. Terlihat dia ragu sebentar, kemudian mengambil sebatang dari bungkusan yang kupegang.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia mendekatiku.

Aku hanya diam mematung memandang matanya yang sama kosong seperti milikku, dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan rokok di bibirku direbut olehnya, sedangkan wajahnya kian mendekat. Aku masih menatap mata keperakan itu dengan kosong. Mau menciumku, huh?

.

.

.

_A fanfiction made just for fun._

**Legitimate**

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Jerawat." Ujar pria Hyuuga itu dengan tenang dan dalam. Kemudian kembali ke posisinya yang menyandar pada tembok tepat di samping kananku.

Uh-huh. Aku tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu, kau harus merawat wajahmu itu.. dasar bocah." Lanjutnya. Kemudian mendekatkan rokokku yang sudah ada di tangan kanannya dan menyumpal bibirnya dengan rokok yang dia ambil sebelumnya dariku kemudian menyatukan kedua rokok itu sambil menghisapnya. Iris peraknya terpejam.

Tsk. Dia memang benar-benar tahu aku. Dasar _bishounen_ berengsek.

Aku tahu umurku 21 tahun dan wajahku masih terlihat seperti gadis 15 tahun. Terlihat imut, dan menggemaskan mereka bilang. Aku sedang tidak membanggakan diri. Sebutan itu terasa menghinaku, tahu.

Dan dia benar-benar tahu aku benci dipanggil "bocah", maka dari itu dia mengucapkannya. Aku mengambil rokokku ditangannya yang telah selesai digunakan olehnya sebagai penghantar kalor.

Mataku menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah tuan cantik. Aku akan lebih merawatnya lagi."

Secepatnya merubah ekspresi wajahku menjadi sebuah senyuman yang terekah semanis mungkin. Sebisa mungkin untuk mengoloknya. _Sweet._ Satu sama.

.

.

.

Malam ini langit mendung. Yang terlihat hanyalah awan kelabu berbaur dengan langit biru yang kelam. Aku sedang berjalan melewati hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan ini bersama seorang perempuan cantik di sebelahku. Dia berjalan dengan matanya yang awas menatap butik-butik yang kami lewati sepanjang jalan. Sepatu kets putihku hanya melangkah tanpa arti menuju apartemen yang masih berada dua blok dari kawasan ruko dan _mall_ ini. Sedangkan sepatu _boots_ ber_hak_12 sentimeter yang digunakan gadis di sebelahku itu mengentak-entak menarik beberapa pasang mata untuk memerhatikan si empunya dalam tiap langkahnya.

"Hei Sakura. Ke _club_ tidak malam ini?"

Tanpa bertanya balikpun aku tahu maksudnya. _Club_ malam. Apa lagi? Mataku menatapnya sebentar dan kembali menatap ke bawah. Kulihat trotoar jalanan yang terbuat dari batu-batu berwarna warni yang disusun sedemikian rupa. Kuangkat tangan kiriku untuk memperhatikan jam klasik yang memeluk lenganku dengan manis. Terlihat sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang 20 menit.

"Humm.. Aku pass." Ujarku sambil menatapnya sesaat. _Sapphire_nya menatapku antusias ternyata sejak dia bertanya tadi. "Ada kuliah." Lanjutku menjelaskan sebelum bibirnya melancarkan ceracauan panjang penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat persuasif.

Alisnya berkedut kurang suka, sedangkan bibirnya agak terserong ke kiri sedikit, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti biasa dan tersenyum lemah, jemarinya ia letakkan di pundakku yang memang tidak lebih tinggi darinya—apalagi dengan _boots_ 12 sentimeter itu.

"Wakatta." Lanjutnya dengan kepala yang dianggukkan berulang kali sehingga rambut _blonde_nya yang diikat tinggi ikut bergerak-gerak seirama. Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti. Satu langkah di depannya, langkahku ikut terhenti menunggu dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Lain kali kau harus mau." Jemarinya meremas pundakku pelan, "Aku sudah ada janji soalnya, jadinya aku pergi ya malam ini. Kuliahmu sampai jam..?" lanjutnya bertanya. Aku berbalik sedikit menghadapnya.

"Err.." mataku mengerling keatas dengan jari telunjuk kananku tersampir menggaruk-garuk bagian pipi bawahku, kebiasaanku saat menging-ingat. "Jam 12."

"Oke, aku akan pulang jam segitu juga!" senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Ne, Sakura. Selamat kuliah! _Jaa_!"

Ino Yamanaka berjalan setengah berlari menuju bar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen kami. Aku melanjutkan jalanku pulang menuju apartemen, sekedar mengambil buku yang tertinggal dan turun kembali menuju gerbang apartemen, menunggu seseorang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, jam di lengan kiriku menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat sepuluh. Seorang pria tampan yang berada di jok depan motor yang kunaiki ini segera membuka helmnya, tepat setelah rem ditancap habis.

"Sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu." Ujar lelaki itu dengan wajah yang terlihat agak sedih, dan bersalah. Rambutnya dirapihkan kembali setelah helmnya diletakkan di spion motor _harley_ kesayangannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihku yang terawat karena selalu rajin digosok ini. Nyengir lebar. "Apa sih. Makasih ya udah mau mengantar jemputku. Aku tahu kau juga sibuk, Naruto-_kun_."

Sekarang dia juga ikut nyegir membalasku. "Bukan masalah." Cengirannya semakin lebar. "Untuk Sakura-_chan_, apa sih yang ngga?" dia tertawa pelan. Aku ikut tertawa akan gombalan ringan yang diucapkan sahabat pirangku yang satu lagi ini.

Naruto segera menarik lenganku menuju kelas yang sudah terlewat 15 menit. Kami berlari sambil bercanda. Saling mendorong pelan dengan lengan kami yang saling bertautan.

Kebetulan hari ini kuliah kami berada di satu gedung, jadi naruto mengantarku dulu, kemudian segera berlari menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri setelah mengucap kalimat perpisahan sebentar.

Aku menarik napas dalam menetralisir nafasku yang memburu akibat berlari sambil bercanda dengan Naruto. Setelah napasku teratur, kuseka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisku dengan punggung tangan dan segera kugeser pintu kelas di depanku.

Mataku meneliti ruang kelas itu sesaat. Seorang dosen yang terlihat masih muda dengan kemeja abu-abu dan celana bahan berwarna kelabu. Dia terlihat lumayan tampan dengan kacamata tersampir di wajahnya. Umurnya kutebak masih berkisar 30. Dosen itu tersenyum sebentar padaku dan mempersilahkan aku duduk.

Aku segera duduk di tengah-tengah ruang kelas dan menyamankan punggungku di kursi kayu panjang yang kududuki. Jarak satu meter di kiriku terdapat seorang pria dengan senyum aneh yang sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, dia tampan. Sayang saja aku sedang malas memperhatikannya. Aku mengangguk a la kadarnya padanya yang sedang melihatku, dan dia kembali memperlihatkan senyum aneh itu. Terlihat di sampingnya sebuah kamera _professional_, mungkin saja dia anak jurusan fotografi. Tidak mau terlibat dengannya terlalu jauh, aku kembali menatap ke depan.

Mata kuliah yang kuambil saat ini adalah _Photography and Modelling_. Aku sendiri mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sebenarnya. Walaupun tidak ada hubungannya antara mata kuliah ini dengan jurusan yang kuambil, hanya saja sayang, —tersisa dua sks kosong untuk semester ini dan kuambil atas pertimbangan pekerjaanku saat ini yang menjadi model. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Untung saja kampus ini memberikan kebebasan kepada para mahasiswanya untuk mengambil mata kuliah apapun yang disuka, asalkan mata kuliah wajib diambil.

Baru pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas jurusan anak seni. Atmosfernya sungguh berbeda dengan jurusan kedokteran. Semuanya terlihat lebih santai dan mahasiswanya sendiri terlihat punya gaya-gaya yang unik yang tidak terkesan terlalu formal. Aku tersenyum. Memang benar, tidak ada salahnya aku mengambil kelas ini.

Setelah senyum-senyum sebentar, aku kembali memperhatikan ke depan, dosen yang tampan itu kutahu namanya adalah Kakashi Hatake. Dia adalah fotografer kelas atas yang sudah sering digunakan untuk majalah-majalah atau iklan-iklan terkenal yang melibatkan model. Aku sendiri sebagai model belum pernah bekerja sama dengannya, dan aku tahu kalau Ino sampai mengetahui aku bertemu dengan pria ini di kampus dia akan berteriak-teriak heboh dan akan memintaku mempertemukan dirinya dengan pria yang sedang mengajar di depan ini sesegera mungkin.

"Ehem." Suara deheman dari samping kiriku mengganggu konsentrasiku yang sejak tadi terfokus ke depan. Pria-dengan-senyum-aneh-yang-sebenarnya-kalau-diperhatikan-tampan tadi berdehem pelan menatapku. Dia tersenyum aneh lagi sesaat setelah kami bertemu mata. Aku menatapnya aneh.

"Huh? –Ya? Apa?" Tanyaku tanpa menghilangkan tatapan anehku padanya.

Matanya tertutup sebentar. Rambut hitam kelimisnya yang dibelah dua tepat ditengah itu bergoyang sedikit saat dia menggeleng. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat heran saat menatapku. Bibirnya terbuka bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menampakkan jelaga panas di irisnya. "Berapa umurmu? Kupikir ini kampus.. Kenapa ada bocah sepertimu?"

Dan hilang sudah semua pikiran yang tadinya kuanggap dia pria normal yang baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

12.30 pagi. Aku menguap sebentar saat Naruto baru saja mengantarku sampai depan apartemen. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu tadi? Kelas pertama tadi kuliah yang baru kau ambil kan?" tanyanya dengan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Hmm.." mataku mengerling ke atas, jari telunjukku menggaruk bagian bawah pipiku. "Mau kuceritakan?" tanyaku nyengir. "Sekarang, dan kau masuk apartemenku—atau besok, kutemui kau di café mu?"

Naruto yang masih mengenakan helm berwarna oranye itu terlihat berpikir dengan sangat serius. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Besok saja Sakura-chan! Sudah terlalu malam. Istirahatlah." Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian memijit sebelah bahuku sebentar. "Nah, aku pulang ya Sakura-chan! Sampai ketemu besok di café ku!"

Aku mengagguk mengiyakan. Naruto mulai men-_starter_ motor _harley_nya. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan kulit itu melambai kepadaku. "Selamat tidur." Ucapnya lembut sebelum tancap gas dari hadapanku.

Aku menghela nafas.

Berbalik, aku menuju ruang apartemenku dan Ino. Kupikir mungkin Ino sudah pulang. Dia bilang akan pulang jam 12, bersamaan denganku. Sayangnya ternyata aku tidak bisa menepati kata-kataku sendiri. Dosen terakhir tadi meminta tambahan waktu mengajar selama 15 menit yang membuat Naruto ikut-ikutan menunggu di depan ruang kelasku.

Setelah kubuka pintu apartemen, terlihat ruang tamu sudah terang. Aku ingat aku sudah mematikan lampu saat akan pergi ke kampus tadi. Berarti memang Ino sudah pulang dari _club_.

"Ino?" tanyaku dengan volume sedang.

Apa dia sedang _one night stand_? Tapi setahuku kalau dia memang akan melakukannya, dia pasti menghubungiku. Segera saja ku cek _smart phone_ yang berada di tas selempangku.

Aku segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sebelum duduk, aku melepas sepatu ketsku asal di _genkan_. _Lock_ telah aku buka. 2 sms baru. 3 _misscall_.

Sms dari Neji dan Ino.

**Neji Hyuuga** : Besok ada iklan untuk produk elektronik SAMSANG untukmu. Selamat. Kerja kerasmu telah terbayar. Besok tolong sampai di agensi jam 7 pagi. _20:08_

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dan tersenyum senang. Kubuka satu pesan lagi dari Ino.

**Ino Bunta** : kudengar kita akan mengiklankan produk yang sudah ternama Sakura! Hei! Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah pulang dari jam 11 tadi. Bosan. Ingin cerita banyak denganmu.. Cepat pulang! _23:42_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Ino, kulihat tiga _misscall_ yang ada tadi semuanya dari Ino. Aku segera saja melesat ke kamarnya. Aku yakin dia sedang berada di kamarnya dan berguling-guling bosan menungguku pulang.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarku itu tiga kali. Dan langsung saja membuka pintunya. Kulihat dia sudah tertidur. Mungkin dia sudah lelah. Hari ini pemotretan untuknya cukup banyak sejak pagi tadi. Aku tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membenarkan selimutnya yang tidak dipakai olehnya. Kulihat dia menggaruk-garuk lengannya, dan mengigau sedikit. Ino memang tidak berubah walaupun sekeliling kita sudah banyak berubah sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Kutinggalkan dia dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak dan mematikan lampu kamar Ino. Segera setelahnya, aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Malam semakin larut dan esok pagi pekerjaan sudah menanti.

.

.

.

Aku dan Ino sudah sampai di kantor agensi kami jam tujuh kurang sepuluh. Wajah Ino merekah-rekah senang. Senyum tak hilang sejak pagi tadi aku menemuinya di dapur untuk sarapan. Memang sejak dahulu, menjadi _ entertainer_ terkenal adalah impiannya. Mendapat iklan dari perusahaan ternama adalah satu langkah menuju impiannya untuk terwujud. Tentu saja dia senang luar biasa.

Neji Hyuuga masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu dimana di dalamnya ada Aku dan Ino sedang menunggu. Neji masuk bersama dengan adiknya, Hinata. Gadis di belakang Neji itu tersenyum malu-malu menatapku dan Ino bergantian.

"Jadi," Neji memecah kesunyian yang sedang terjadi di ruangan itu. "Kalian sudah dapat pesanku, 'kan semalam?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya yang selalu terdengar seksi.

Aku mengangguk, sedangkan Ino tersenyum sumringah sambil menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali.

"Kalian bertiga akan segera kuantarkan kesana jam sembilan nanti."

Aku tersenyum. Jadi, Hinata sudah benar-benar jadi model? Berarti ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai model. Aku menatap Hinata dan tersenyum senang. Hinata masih terlihat malu-malu membalas senyumku.

"Dan.. ini skripnya. Sebaiknya kalian pelajari dahulu sebelum berangkat." Neji memberikan selembar kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan padaku, Ino, dan adiknya. "Lakukan yang terbaik."

Neji tersenyum padaku, Ino, dan Hinata. Kemudian mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dengan sayang sebelum berlalu dari ruangan ini.

Sesaat setelah ditinggal oleh Neji, Hinata ikut duduk bersama-sama denganku dan Ino. Dia terlihat gelisah. Gadis manis yang terlihat dewasa itu terlihat kikuk membaca skripnya.

Aku dan Ino mengajaknya ngobrol untuk beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dan segera membaca skrip kami masing-masing dan mempelajarinya bersama.  
Berselang setengah jam, pintu ruang tunggu dimana kami berada tiba-tiba dibuka tanpa aba-aba. Kami bertiga hanya menatap heran seorang pria tampan yang masuk ke dalam dan melihat kami.

"Ah. _Ohayou_." ujarnya ramah.

Pria itu tampan. Rambutnya hitam legam dan panjang, juga rapih. Diikat satu di belakang. Wajahnya lembut dan dewasa. Di wajahnya yang sebenarnya terlihat muda, terdapat garis wajah di bawah matanya. Dia tersenyum. Sangat tampan.

"Kalian sedang sibuk ya? Lain kali saja deh." Ujarnya lagi kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

Apa-apaan itu? Aku, Ino, dan Hinata bisa sampai terpesona dan tidak menjawab sapaannya!

Keheningan melanda beberapa lama. Dan dipecahkan oleh Ino.

"Itu 'kan.. Pemilik agensi kita yang baru..? Itachi Uchiha."

.

.

.

Studio pemotretan ini sangat terkenal di kalangan artis. Banyak artis sudah difoto disini dengan fotografer yang ternama pula. Yang kutahu, iklan ini akan masuk ke tv nasional juga majalah-majalah terkenal. Aku sampai tidak percaya bisa mendapatkan _job_ yang sebegini hebatnya. Aku hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati.

Saat ini aku, Ino, dan Hinata sedang berada di ruang tunggu pemotretan. Kami bertiga sedang di-_make up_ sesuai dengan konsep. Pakaian pun telah disiapkan. Aku telah membaca skrip ku sejak tadi dan telah menghafalnya di luar kepala. Begitu juga dengan ekspresi dan posisi serta gaya yang akan aku pakai. Aku amat sangat tidak keberatan dengan konsep ini, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka. Tapi apa boleh buat. Wajahku yang imut seperti anak kecil ini adalah nilai jualku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan _gen_ ku ini.

Hmm.. Ya. Sebenarnya aku manjadi seorang anak _abg_ dengan umur sekitar 15 tahun—menurut mereka wajahku yang imut ini memang terlihat seperti anak umur 15tahun—makanya, mereka memilihku. Umurku yang sebenarnya 21 tahun, dan akan lulus kuliah sebentar lagi ini tidak terlihat, kata mereka. Ah ya, di iklan ini aku menjadi seorang remaja gaul dengan gaya yang manis mempromosikan produk ini.

Jadi intinya, Ino menjadi gadis kantoran yang seksi, yang menyukai produk ini. Hinata menjadi sosok keibuan yang pemalu, yang juga menyukai produk ini. Sedangkan aku, menjadi gadis remaja yang meminta ibuku untuk membelikannya karena sangat suka akan fiturnya dan penampakannya itu.

Huh, jangan lupakan kalau Ino dan Hinata umurnya lebih muda dariku, dan lihat saja, mereka yang justru menjadi lebih tua dariku di iklan ini. Menyebalkan.

Ino hanya menertawakanku. Dia bilang, justru banyak wanita-wanita disana yang menginginkan wajah imut sepertiku. Aku yakin Ino hanya meledekku. Iya, kan?

Kami bertiga sudah selesai dengan kostum dan _make up_, kami segera berjalan menuju ruang pemotretan. Disana terlihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang menyiapkan _set_, _lightning_, serta merapihkan kabel-kabel. Di depan kamera, berdiri seorang lelaki yang membelakangi kami. Dengan segala kesadaran, aku tahu kalau lelaki tersebutlah yang akan menjadi fotografer untuk iklan ini. Juga _camcorder_ terletak di beberapa bagian.

Mataku mengawasi dengan cermat. Ini memang pekerjaan besar. Lain sekali dengan yang biasa aku atau Ino lakukan.

Ino menjenggut bajuku semangat. "Sakura! Lihat! Itu Genma Shiranui-_san_!" bibirku membentuk huruf O sempurna melihat Shiranui-_san_ lah yang menjadi sutradara. Sedangkan fotografernya.. "WA! Kakashi-_san_! Sakura! Kau lihat itu?!" Ino masih menjenggut bajuku terlampau antusias. Aku mengangguk-angguk tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap bingung semua yang terlihat di depannya. Aku yakin Hinata tidak tahu-menahu siapa itu Kakashi ataupun Genma yang Ino sebut-sebut sebelumnya.

Oh iya, aku belum menceritakan kepada Ino perihal Kakashi adalah dosenku padanya.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan hari ini selesai. Iklan tersebut selesai dengan sukses. Aku, Ino, dan Hinata berputar sebentar mengucapkan "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya." sampai akhirnya aku dan Kakashi saling bertatapan setelah aku, Ino, dan Hinata mengucapkan kalimat yang telah diulang beberapa kali itu padanya.

Kakashi menatapku intens selama beberapa waktu. Aku menatapnya balik.

"Kau.. yang semalam berada di kelasku, 'kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku saat aku hampir berlalu meninggalkannya dan akan menemui Genma-_san_. Dia tersenyum kemudian.

"Ya, benar.." ujarku pelan. Kemudian ber_ojigi._

Kulihat dari ekor mataku, Ino heboh berbicara dengan Hinata sambil melihat ke arahku. Sedangkan Hinata yang bingung malah jadi agak panik. Kasihan Hinata. Aku tahu Ino pasti _shock_, dan pasti akan meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya dariku, nanti. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Um.. Ah. Maafkan aku." Ucapku kembali ber_ojigi._ Agak tidak enak karena aku malah memikirkan yang lain saat sedang berbicara dengan orang terkenal seperti Kakashi-_san_. Aku bahkan menghembuskan napas di depannya. Sangat tidak sopan.

Kakashi menatapku jenaka. Dia tertawa.

"Hee.. Untuk?" tanyanya setelah tawanya terhenti.

Aku bingung apa yang harus kujawab. Mataku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri gelisah. Tidak yakin apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kemudian dia mengelus rambutku dan menghirup wanginya. "Tak perlu sungkan, muridku." Matanya yang berlainan warna itu mengerling menggodaku. "Apa kau mau mengikuti pelajaran tambahanku nanti malam?" lidahnya menjilat bibir tipis bagian atasnya sensual.

Aku membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku berada di café milik Naruto bersama dengan sahabat pirangku yang satunya lagi, juga Hinata. Pemotretan sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku datang kesini sesuai janjiku dengan Naruto semalam setelah selesai kuliah.

Naruto adalah teman dekatku sejak kecil sekali. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik hotel bintang lima yang telah tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dia sendiri adalah seorang pria sederhana penyuka ramen. Karena saking cintanya dengan ramen, dia membuat warung ramen yang telah terkenal di negri ini. Dia menarik _chef_ ramen tercintanya, Paman Teuchi untuk memperbesar kedai ramennya dan hasilnya sekarang outlet ramen dengan nama _ramenttebayo_ telah hadir ber _franchise_ di seluruh Jepang. Bakat "menjual" dari ayahnya memang benar-benar menurun padanya.

Begitu juga café bacaan kecil yang hangat ini juga miliknya. Dekorasi a la eropa klasik lah yang digunakan untuk café ini. Nilai tambah yang lainnya, yaitu di café ini disediakan banyak buku best seller dengan bermacam-macam _genre. _Buku-buku itu bisa dibaca di tempat. Café ini sudah menjadi favoritku bahkan sebelum aku tahu bahwa Naruto-lah pemiliknya.

Begitu juga Hinata. Setahuku cukup lama Hinata sering kesini. Aku menjadi dekat dengannya pun lewat café ini.

Bermula sejak pulang dari agensi, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar duduk-duduk minum kopi atau teh sambil membaca buku. Dulu, Hinata adalah sekertaris dari manajer agensiku—Hyuuga Neji, yang adalah kakaknya. Suatu waktu, aku dan Hinata berjalan bersama tanpa bicara apa-apa, karena aku sendiri tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sampai saat aku berbelok masuk ke café ini, Hinata pun ikut masuk ke dalam. Kami saling berpandangan beberapa saat kemudian tertawa tidak jelas. Mengambil posisi duduk di ujung café, aku dan Hinata berbincang-bincang. Berbagi cerita tentang hal-hal kecil yang pernah terjadi, minuman-minuman kesukaan, buku-buku yang suka kami baca, juga masakan-masakan yang menarik minat kami masing-masing. Aku dan Hinata punya banyak kesamaan dalam hal bacaan dan masakan. Kami cocok.

Keadaan seperti ini berlanjut hampir setiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. Aku dan Hinata akan ke tempat ini bersama untuk sekedar berbincang. Melepas penat. Sampai suatu waktu saat Naruto masuk ke dalam café untuk mengontrol pekerjanya.

Mata Hinata tak pernah berpaling dari Naruto. Hinata yang memang asalnya sudah pemalu menjadi lebih pemalu dan sulit bicara saat Naruto datang menghampiri. Di saat itu pula aku baru tahu, ternyata Naruto adalah pemilik café manis ini.

Aku tahu sejak saat itu, Hinata menyukai sahabat pirangku. Wajah kemerahannya terlalu kentara untukku.

Tapi tidak dengan pria pirang dengan kulit gelapnya. Dia tidak peka.

Aku tersenyum mengingat saat itu.

Sekarang, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Aku duduk di bangku yang melingkari sebuah meja dari potongan-potongan kayu yang terlihat _vintage. _Aku duduk di sebelah Naruto, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata di depanku.

Wajah merona Hinata sangat menggemaskan sekali untukku. Ingin sekali aku foto wajahnya saat sedang merona seperti itu. Matanya yang mengintip malu-malu pun sama menggemaskannya.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ino menatapku tajam. Aku teringat aku masih punya hutang penjelasan antara aku dan Kakashi-_san_ tadi saat setelah pemotretan. Begitupun juga pada Naruto.

Aku berdehem sebentar.

Aku mulai menceritakan kepada sahabatku ini, si duo pirang, tentang kuliahku semalam yang di-dosen-i oleh Kakashi-_san_ sendiri, tentang seorang pria aneh yang menyebalkan dalam kelasku itu, juga tentang pemotretan tadi pada Naruto.

Kemudian, Ino menjelaskan siapa itu Kakashi-_san_ pada Naruto dan Hinata yang mengangguk dan ber-Oh berdua.

Kulihat Hinata tidak terlalu gugup saat ini. Mata peraknya yang sama persis dengan Neji-san terlihat cerah seperti biasa. Sedang pipinya tidak dalam kabut kemerahan yang biasa dia tunjukkan di depan Naruto-nya.

Ino memotong keseruan berbincang untuk menanyakan satu hal lagi. Tentang apa yang Kakashi-_san_ biciarakan setelah Dia, dan Hinata pergi dan tertinggal aku berdua dengannya.

Mataku mengerling sesaat sambil menggaruk pipiku. Tak lama kemudian pipiku memerah malu.

Naruto yang menyadari aku begitu aneh langsung bertanya padaku. Ino dengan senang hati menjelaskan bagian yang dia ketahui pada Naruto, setelahnya menatapku tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Uhm.. jadi.." ucapku setelah tatapan Ino melembut membiarkan aku menjelaskan. Penjelasanku terhenti sampai Kakashi-san mengajakku mengadakan "pelajaran tambahan".

.

_"Apa kau mau mengikuti pelajaran tambahanku nanti malam?" lidahnya menjilat bibir tipis bagian atasnya sensual._

_Aku membeku di tempat._

_Kakashi tertawa geli._

_"Kau sungguh polos." Ujarnya pelan. "Namamu Sakura, kan?"_

_Alisku bertaut. Apa? Polos? Dia meledekku?_

_"Ya, namaku Sakura, Hatake-san. Dan tol.."_

_"Kakashi saja." Potongnya._

_Aku mengangguk._

_"Kamu itu cantik. Jadi, tolong lebih percaya diri. Aku yakin kamu bisa jadi artis terkenal nanti." Lanjutnya seperti bicara pada diri sendiri._

_"Terimakasih pujian anda, Kakashi-san."_

.

"APA?!" teriak Ino kencang di café milik Naruto itu.

Hinata benar-benar terkejut akan suara Ino yang cempreng dan agak labil. Dia hampir terlonjak dari kursinya yang berada tepat di sebelah Ino.

Naruto menggeram pada Ino. "Pelan-pelan!" bisik Naruto berbahaya. "Kalau Kau seperti itu, Kau mengganggu bisnisku, Ino!" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

Ino merinding sesaat. Kaget melihat perubahan Naruto. Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan datar. Dasar mereka.

"Jadi.. Kakashi memujimu?!" ucap Ino kali ini dengan nada pelan padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Dan.. dia dosenmu di kampus?!" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Aku sungguh iri padamu, Saku. Kau tahu kan aku benar-benar ingin menjadi _entertainer_. Aku harus berjuang lebih maksimal, nih!"

"Semangat!" ujarku padanya sambil menggenggam jemari lentik Ino.

.

.

.

Sore bergulir. Malam datang. Hari ini malam cerah. Tidak seperti biasanya, bintang-bintang dapat dilihat di langit kota metropolitan seperti Konoha ini. Sinar mereka sama menyilaukannya dengan gedung-gedung yang tinggi mencakar langit.

Aku tengah berjalan menuju _club_ yang biasa Ino datangi. Kali ini aku memenuhi janji yang lain. Janji untuk bersama-sama dengannya ke _club_ malam. Kebetulan malam ini tidak ada kuliah untukku, sedangkan Naruto tetap pergi ke kampus seperti biasanya. Dia masih ada kuliah. Tadi, Hinata diantar Naruto pulang. Naruto baru saja akan berangkat ke kampus, jadi Hinata sekalian saja bersama Naruto. Kebetulan kuliah Naruto jam 7. Tepat saat Hinata akan pulang. Aku tersenyum menahan tawaku yang ingin sekali menggoda mereka.

_Club_ langganan Ino sudah ada di depan mata. Seorang _security_ berbadan besar penjaga pintu _club_ menatapku gahar.

"Tolong tunjukkan kartu identitas anda." Ujarnya penuh penekanan dengan matanya menatapku gahar.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Dia pasti mencurigaiku di bawah umur dan belum legal untuk berada di tempat seperti ini. Aku 21 tahun demi Tuhan! Aku cukup umur!

Dengan kesal aku membuka dompet merahku dan menunjukkan kartu identitasku pada _security_ ini. Ino sebagai langganan tentu saja dikenal oleh si _security_.

Ino menatap _security_ itu maklum. Toh saat pertama bertemu denganku yang baru kabur dari rumah juga Ino mengira aku seorang bocah yang berkeliaran malam-malam sendirian.

Dunia memang tidak adil terkadang.

Setelah _security_ itu mengangguk-angguk dan mengembalikan kartu identitasku, Ino berbicara pada _security_ itu, menariknya agak menjauh dariku. _Security_ itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

Setelah itu aku dan Ino segera masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam kami disambut dengan suara musik yang menghentak-hentak dan suasana temaram dengan lampu-lampu neon di berbagai tempat. Orang-orang yang melepas penat dan menari dengan bebas di lantai dansa. Ini bukan kali pertama aku kesini. Sebelumnya beberapa kali aku kemari untuk menemani Ino.

Tidak, tidak. Ino bukanlah seorang penjaja diri. Dia hanya menikmati dunia malam yang seperti ini. Juga caranya sendiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya ke orang-orang tertentu._ One night stand_ sudah biasa dia lalui. Apalagi dengan para tetinggi perusahaan. Direktur. Sutradara. Fotografer. Kebanyakan dari mereka bertemu di klab ini.

Aku sendiri tidak merasa Ino menjijikkan. Toh dia temanku sejak lama, dan dia tidak menyeretku ke dalam dunianya yang berbeda itu. Ino tahu aku tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, dan dia tahu aku tidak membencinya karena melakukan hal-hal seperti ini pula.

Lagipula, dengan wajahku yang kelewat imut ini, dia tidak akan tega menarikku ke dunianya yang sudah terlanjur kotor, katanya.

Dia sendiri tahu kebiasaanku merokok, juga terkadang minum alkohol. Padahal, dia sendiri sangat membenci rokok. Toh pada akhirnya juga sama sepertiku, dia juga tetap mau mengerti.

Aku dan Ino segera menuju bar. Memesan _mix_ vodka masing-masing segelas.

Tak lama di saat aku dan Ino sedang berbincang sedang, seseorang dengan rambut nanas menghampiri kami. Wajah pria itu terlihat malas. Dan aku sangat tahu, yang dia tuju adalah Ino.

Tentu saja, dengan tubuhnya yang seksi. Terutama pinggul dan betis yang pas itu, aku tahu penggemar fetish pada kaki pasti akan selalu meluncur padanya dan bertekuk lutut untuk seorang Ino. Ino tersenyum senang mendapati pria nanas tadi menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kenalkan, ini Shikamaru Nara." Suara Ino agak mengencang untuk mengalahkan suara musik yang mengentak-entak keras di belakang. "Dia pria yang kuceritakan padamu itu loh." Lanjutnya.

"Salam kenal." Jawabku padanya dan menunduk seadanya.

"Aku kesana ya, Sakura." Mata Ino mengedip padaku. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Kemungkinan besar pria itu malam ini akan jadi pasangan _one night stand_ Ino. Oke, sekarang aku sendirian.

Penampilanku kini tidak terlihat seperti orang-orang _clubbing_ kebanyakan. Bukan karena perawakanku, maksudku. Sempat terpikir apa aku pulang saja sekarang? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku menggunakan pakaian kasual. Kaus polo putih lengan pedek dengan celana _jeans_ ¾. Sedangkan kau dapat melihat sendiri. Mereka menggunakan _clubbing_ _outfit _yang sebegitu seksinya.

Kutepis permasalahan yang tidak penting itu. Aku sangat ingin minum-minum sekarang. Untuk merayakan kesuksesan iklan tadi pagi, tentu saja. Seorang diri? Tidak masalah.

Aku memesan segelas _martini_ pada bartender di depanku yang sedang mencampurkan berbagai macam minuman dan membuat _mix_ untuk pelanggan lainnya. Pria tampan di depanku mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan minuman untukku.

Musik masih menghentak-hentak keras. Sekelompok manusia yang seperti lautan itu bergoyang seirama musik di lantai dansa. Aku hanya menatap mereka kosong. Bar masih cukup ramai. Sekarang masih jam 10. Tentu saja tempat seperti ini justru akan sangat ramai di jam-jam ini.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan segelas _martini_ yang kini ada di antara jemariku. Sepatu ketsku bergerak-gerak sesuai irama musik yang menjadi _background _klab malam ini.

Satu persatu orang kembali ke kursinya duduk, atau kembali ke lantai dansa. Bar semakin sepi. Aku masih duduk di sana dalam kesendirian ditemani dengan minuman-minuman lain yang terus bertambah selama aku disana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Aku merasa aku sudah mabuk berat. Saat itu, datang seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih. Rambutnya agak sedikit gondrong hampir sebahu. Matanya hitam, segelap malam dibingkai kacamata frame hitam. Kumis dan jenggot agak tebal menghiasi wajahnya. Bajunya sama sepertiku, sama sekali tidak ada kesan 'ingin _clubbing_'. Pakaian yang digunakannya santai; kaus pendek , celana kotak-kotak selutut dan sepatu kets. Pria itu terlihat memiliki auranya sendiri. Selain aura cuek dan santai, dia terlihat.. entahlah. Menggairahkan? Pria itu mengajakku yang sudah mabuk ini bicara.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik. Kemudian terkikik pelan. Kukeluarkan rokok dan pemantik dari saku _jeans_ku.

"Kau merokok?" tanyanyanya.

Kubalas dengan tatapan super malas. "Menurutmu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku membakar ujung lintingan tembakau yang telah berada di antara kedua bibir merah mudaku.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, rokok yang telah berada di bibirku diambil paksa olehnya, dan segera ditekan-tekannya di asbak hingga tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

Mataku menyalang kesal. "HEI!" teriakku kencang. Sungguh tidak terima. Apa-apaan pria coret penuh pesona coret yang tidak jelas ini?!

"Tsk." Aku menatapnya sebal. Pandanganku kembali pada bartender. "Bir satu."

Bartender itu mengangguk dan mengambilkan pesananku dan meletakkannya di sebuah gelas besar. Setelahnya, bir tersebut berada dalam genggamanku. Sesaat sebelum aku meminumnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam kerongkongan, aku merasakan seseorang menahan lenganku dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar, kemudian mengambil alih minuman tersebut dari jemari lentikku. Menghabiskannya dalam _one shot_.

"H.. Hei!" aku menggeram kesal.

Kutarik kaosnya yang pas badan itu. Dapat kulihat badannya berbentuk dan pas, dan.. menggairahkan.

Ah! Apa sih yang kupikirkan. Pikiranku berkabut dan kepalaku sedikit pusing. Kurasakan badanku tak bertenaga. Ah, apa aku benar-benar mabuk?

.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap-kerjap pelan. Kepalaku pusing.

Huh? Dimana aku?

Di saat badanku akan mengulat karena pegal, badanku seakan terkunci dari berbagai sisi, seperti diikat. Kesadaranku segera saja menyeruak masuk. Mataku langsung menyalang kaget. Seluruh tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan.

Aku benar-benar diikat. Tali tambang menahanku bergerak kemana-mana. Aku berada di sebuah ranjang _queen size_ yang empuk. Tanganku diikat dibelakang, sedangkan aku berbaring miring. Bibirku disumpal dengan sebuah lakban hitam.

Aku diculik?!

Dimana ini? Ruangan ini temaram karena kurasa matahari seharusnya sudah naik, tapi _gordyn_ masih tertutup sempurna. Lampu pun tidak dinyalakan. Aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka di dalam keremangan.

Tak lama aku mendengar suara seseorang dari luar kamar ini.

"..Suke? Sasuke..?"

Siapa itu Sasuke? Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Kepalaku berdenyut lagi. Pusing.

Aku teringat semalam aku mabuk.. lalu..? Ah! Ada seorang lelaki mendatangiku.. kan? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa sama sekali setelah itu. Sial.

Kurasakan kenop pintu kamar itu bergerak bersamaan dengan suara khas pintu terbuka.

Seseorang yang kukenal sebagai pemilik agensiku yang tidak mungkin kulupa terlihat di depan mata, tepat di depan pintu membeku menatapku. Itachi Uchiha.

Matanya membesar menatapku semakin intens.. tidak percaya.

.

.

.

**… To be continued**

.

.

.

_Konbanwa, minna-san__!_

Aku kembali lagi membawa fic pertamaku setelah hiatus sekian abad. *lebay*

Aku menyadari masih banyak fic _multichapter _yang kutelantarkan selama.. dua tahun?!

Uwaw! _Unbelievable!_ *kumat*

Aku rasa cara aku menulis udah berubah ya? Apa Cuma perasaan aja? Entahlah.

Senang bisa bertemu dengan _minna-san_ semuanya lagi. Aku harap, aku akan lebih konsisten lagi nantinya.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

**Caramels Chii**

**10/3/2012**


End file.
